gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kashkur Front
The Kashkur Front was one of the many theaters of the Pendulum Wars. By the 67th year of the war, COG forces raged a bloody front against the Indie army. The international media ignored the Kashkur front until the Vasgari government collapsed and allowed the UIR to invade and occupy the nation, letting Furlin troops invade Kashkur from the southwest and hit the city of Shavad, and the Fifteenth Furlin Cavalry attack Anvil Gate. All the while, COG forces cutoff the Imulsion supply to Vasgar, straining the situation for the UIR occupation Order of battle Cutting off Vasgar With the fall of the Vasgari government due to a constitution crisis with president Ilim and the Unity party, along with failing to pay their Imulsion bills to a UIR nation on their southern border, the Vasgari government collapsed when president Ilim resigned before a vote of no confidence, prompting the UIR to invade Vasgar under the false pretext of a peacekeeping force. The UIR's only goal was an invasion route for Kashkur so they could capture one-fifth of Sera’s Imulsion supply. With the situation in Vasgar deteriorating, the 6th Brigade, under Col. James Choi, ordered Captain Adam Fenix to go to Borlaine and Ecian Ridge to either destroy the Imulsion pipeline or shut it down and open the emergency pipeline at Gatka. Captain Fenix figured he would need three teams of engineers and three platoons to guard the pipeline incase Indie special forces were already inside Kashkur.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Captain Fenix briefed his Gears, including Lieutenant Helena Stroud, on their mission to the Imulsion refinery in Kashkuri territory and cutting off the Vasgari refinery. The move would leave Vasgar without fuel, leaving only the reserved fuel left, and after that is used up, all production would be shut down; power stations, hospitals and all other vital assets for the Vasgari people would be shut down in days. After the Gears understood their plan, it would take two hours to fly to Borlaine. The move would surprise the Imulsion company, knowing they would lose revenue because of the move. Invasion of Kashkur .]] Battle of Shavad The UIR advance into Kashkur was halted at Shavad, a large Kashkuri city located in southwestern Kashkur. Local Kashkuri troops evacuated the city's civilian population while the 3rd Furlin Infantry attacked the city, hoping to capture the main bridges across the city. The COG sent in the Royal Tyrans, led by Captain Adam Fenix. The COG was able to hold a frontline north side but was being torn apart by UIR snipers and mortar teams from inside the city. Captain Fenix’s company was tasked with taking out the spotter inside museum in Gorlian Square. After killing the Indie spotter and casevacing his wounded, Control ordered him to pull back to the main battle group since the Indies took the last bridge and the Sherrith failed to hold the bridge. Siege of Anvil Gate Battle of Ragani Aftermath Captain Adam Fenix and his company were able to escape the entrapment inside Shavad when the UIR army advanced over the bridge, but Fenix was disappointed in himself losing over 20 Gears and many more wounded. Fenix realized the destruction of sending men and women to fight head to head and the destruction of priceless art. After Shavad, the now Major. Fenix decided that he would take the job at the Defense Research Agency. Making weapons that no politician was willing to use for destruction, Fenix was planning to make a deterrent that would end the Pendulum Wars and no longer need to send Gears to fruitless deaths. Meanwhile, Helena Stroud was promoted to captain and many viewed her on the fast track to become a general. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories